The present disclosure relates generally to hydraulic control systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle with a load sensing hydraulic control system.
Many pieces of construction equipment use hydraulics to control the functions performed by the equipment. For example, many pieces of construction equipment use hydraulics to control the boom or bucket functions. Boom functions may be characterized as a relatively high pressure function. Bucket functions may be characterized as a relatively low pressure function. During a transition from a high pressure function to a low pressure function, the low pressure function may experience a flow surge. The flow surge might result from the low pressure function sensing a lower load sense pressure while the hydraulic pump senses a higher load sense pressure.